


Los amantes de Tebas

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Guerra, M/M, Omegaverse, VictUuri, Vicyuu, Yuuvic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! esta historia  nació como un OS para el desafío de escritores sobre hielo y terminé convirtiéndola en un short fic que iré subiendo por aquí y por wattpad.Por ahora solo subiré el prólogo y el prefacio. No estará en actualizaciones, solo pretendo guardar aquí la publicación hasta normalizar el asunto con mis cuentas. Cuando empiecen las actus, avisaré. Además, en wattpad la historia tendrá el hard censurado pero aquí estará completo.Asgaya ha beteado esta historia, así que una vez más le debemos mucho amor <3 también me impulsó con esta idea ya que en aquel entonces no sabía de qué civilización escribir.En fin, espero que la disfruten, .¡Que tengan una linda semana!





	1. Chapter 1

No existe fuerza más potente en el campo de batalla, que la fuerza del amor. Y quien no crea este irreverente hecho, es porque jamás ha oído hablar de la potencia del batallón de Tebas.

Formados para la batalla, juramentados para amarse toda la vida o morir en el intento. Quienes juran ante la tumba de Yolao pertenecerse el uno al otro, se entregan a una sagrada unión que ni la muerte puede separar.

Lucharon en el campo de batalla para ser dignos de su amado y si la muerte se llevaba a alguno, el otro debía asegurarse de vengarlo hasta que llegase el momento de acompañarlo.

No ha existido unión más noble que la de los amantes de Tebas, ni soldados más valientes y desafiantes que la pareja cuya historia será ahora contada, cuyo final es incierto para los historiadores.

Pero siéntete privilegiado, querido lector, porque estás a punto de conocer cada detalle de esta, y sumergirte en un amor tan puro que incluso la propia muerte no pudo vencer.


	2. Prefacio

La solemnidad a su alrededor se respiraba en el aire. Nadie quería decir nada ni hacer ruido alguno que pudiese intervenir en ese momento, aquellos que estaban presentes en esa ceremonia sabían lo privilegiados que eran al poder estar en aquel juramento, verían la unión de dos alfas que se amaban de una forma tan íntima y profunda, que nadie pensaría lo contrario.

Podía notarse en sus ojos. Cualquiera de los presentes podía verlo, la forma en que se sonreían, respirando al mismo ritmo mientras caminaban de la mano hacia la tumba donde debían unirse para siempre.

Toda pareja de alfas que pretendiese unirse al ejército sagrado de Tebas, debía jurar ante los dioses el amor y la fidelidad hacia su pareja.

De pie junto a la tumba de Yolao, el hombre que el mismo Hércules amó con locura, debían prometerse luchar con toda su alma por el otro o morir en el intento, sin excepción alguna.

—Aquí, junto a nuestro honorable pueblo y ante los dioses, Yo, Víctor Nikiforov, te juro a ti, Yuuri Katsuki, mi eterno amor. Ya sea durante el combate o en la paz, permaneceré a tu lado y te protegeré con mi vida, siendo digno de tu amor y de tu fuerza. Prometo enseñarte todo lo que he aprendido y ser un heniochoi honorable ante tus ojos. Lucharé por ti así la vida me lo dicte y si la muerte viene a arrebatarte de mi lado, juro que acabaré con quien la haya poseído y me aseguraré de ir a tu lado.

—Teniendo a los dioses y a nuestros compañeros de testigo, Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, te juro a ti, Víctor Nikiforov, mi eterno amor y lealtad. Jamás te abandonaré aunque la vida intente separarnos y como tu paraibatai, juro que abriré mi mente y corazón para recibir tus enseñanzas y ser digno de tu amor. Lucharé a tu lado, cuidando tu espalda en cada batalla y quien osase herirte sufrirá tres veces tu dolor a mano de mi espada.

Con ese juramento y una sonrisa emocionada, se besaron ante sus testigos, recibiendo aplausos que coronaban su sagrado vínculo, porque a partir de ese juramento, ellos pasarían a pertenecer al prestigioso ejército que defendía la ciudad.

Dicen que no ha existido jamás un ejército tan poderoso y entregado como lo fue el batallón de Tebas. Compuesto por 150 parejas, todos de amantes masculinos, fueron el orgullo de Tebas hasta el último de sus días.

Solo los alfas podían pertenecer allí y jamás se había cometido una excepción a esta regla.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! esta historia nació como un OS para el desafío de escritores sobre hielo y terminé convirtiéndola en un short fic que iré subiendo por aquí y por wattpad.
> 
> Por ahora solo subiré el prólogo y el prefacio. No estará en actualizaciones, solo pretendo guardar aquí la publicación hasta normalizar el asunto con mis cuentas. Cuando empiecen las actus, avisaré. Además, en wattpad la historia tendrá el hard censurado pero aquí estará completo.
> 
> Asgaya ha beteado esta historia, así que una vez más le debemos mucho amor <3 también me impulsó con esta idea ya que en aquel entonces no sabía de qué civilización escribir.
> 
> En fin, espero que la disfruten, .
> 
> ¡Que tengan una linda semana!


End file.
